


oops

by ADD262



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADD262/pseuds/ADD262
Summary: A little thing for English put who ever you want in its first person.





	oops

All was silent silver chains glinted in the moon light, my breathing flared as one shifted burning my skin. Pain numbed as I settled, how had this all happened? Simple a bitch decide revenge on two people was more fun than one. All I’d done was my job wasn’t my fault the idiots brother was the target, when a name is on the list the name has to go especially if it’s at the top. She’d seemed nice enough a partner in crime till she’ stolen my gun and shot two bullets straight through General Lou’s skull, in my opinion the bastard deserved it.

Flipping back I should have seen it, the way her smile was to perfect and the eye’s a little too dark for one’s so vibrant, and the ‘skill’ of her seduction, it was affective; that was until she put two bullets straight through the general’s skull. Fuck. I’d moved to grab her only to be nailed by my own gun, there was no footage of in the room but there was the footage of me and a women entering and only me leaving, crimson falling down my side. When the cops busted in they found two bodies coated in blood both shot straight threw the head, well not his finessed but still revenge was quit sweet.

I’d slipped out a side door into a rat filled ally swarmed with things I’d rather not mention, took a left and straight into the side of someone who would be quite content with my death meaning no help there. I carefully mingled through teams of people amassing to see what had occurred, unfortunately leaving a trail of blood meant I was fairly easy to identify and was soon running. Damn, at that moment I real missed my medic and my team.it quickly lead to a full on cop chase the kind you see on TV of someone on a motorbike attempting to out run 14 fully armed squads of 6 police cars. Now if you do the maths that’s 84 cars each containing 4 armed officers three of which are shooting so that’s 322 people firing on a guy with a helicopter spotlight directly overhead. I really didn’t stand a chance, let alone a hope in hell.

It was the armed truck that caught me of guard, two shots straight in my tires sending me flying, I was instantly surrounded a spotlight raining down. “DID YOU SHOOT GENERAL LOU?” Being the smart arse I am I answered with, “It was my gun but it wasn’t me.” Something made contact with my skull. I awoke in this cell chained by silver bandaged and sore.

Now I’m waiting for the firing squad.


End file.
